


Righteous Celebrations

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke watches as everyone celebrate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Righteous Celebrations

Luke watched as the fireworks lit the Courscant sky. He'd seen this kind of celebration on many of the Republic planets starting with Endor. He felt their jubilation. Their relief. For close to thirty years they had lived under the thumb of the Empire. But now they were free. The Empire had fallen. The Emperor was dead. Vader was dead. The last of which caused him conflict.

There were those who remembered the Republic before it had been tainted by the Dark Side. They would be able to help rebuild. The Jedi order had been left to him. Bequeathed by a man he'd barely known but who believed in him. Ben, Obi-Wan. But how did he do it? Where did he start to rebuild? Were there other like Ben and Yoda who'd hidden away to avoid destruction? Would he be able to do it alone?

He pondered the fate that had been left to him as the celebration continued around him


End file.
